


Skotlandia dan Inggris

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Arthur tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan selain tertawa, sekarang telunjuk Allistor berjalan menggaris lehernya ke bawah, berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah dada. “Kau begitu menggilai masakanku, ya?”





	Skotlandia dan Inggris

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [24/06] - 11.30 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Allistor Kirkland as Scotland  
> Arthur Kirkland as England

Sebagai anak ketiga Kirkland; Arthur itu pantas disebut labil.

Sudah tiga hari lewat semenjak _valentine_ berakhir tapi kotak surat di depan rumah masih saja dipenuhi kiriman coklat random, Allistor menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat Arthur bolak-balik memindahkan pernak-pernik coklat dari kotak surat ke dalam rumah. Satu bawaan besar coklat segunung; Arthur bilang itu dari para penggemarnya— Allistor mendecih iri mendengar Arthur menyobongkan jabatannya sebagai orang populer, apalagi dia sekarang menduduki kursi ketua OSIS. Sewajarnya jika banyak yang mengenang hari kasih sayang bersamanya dengan mengirimkan coklat; kalaupun coklat mereka akan berakhir di tong sampah karena Arthur sendiri terlalu mabuk memakan semuanya.

“Kakakku sayang, tidak bisakah kau bantu adikmu ini— sebentar saja?”

Arthur yang kewalahan menangani menghardik Allistor yang dengan seenaknya tanpa rasa iba menyesap rokok memperhatikannya kalem. Apalagi posisi Allistor saat ini sangat menghalangi; duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan selonjoran membaca koran. Bagaimana Arthur tidak kelabakan. Sisa coklat yang menumpuk tinggal seperempat, bayangkan sejak seharian coklat-coklat itu menumpuk di depan rumah Kirkland dan tetangga mereka memaki tidak jelas. Arthur pusing. Allistor tanpa berkomentar mengutak-atik remote televisi.

“Kau bisa meminta bantuan Dylan.”

“Tidak ada. Sedang ada urusan mendadak bersama dosennya.”

“— Aiden?”

“Kencan.”

Terdiam beberapa detik. Allistor yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Arthur bersorak walaupun memunculkan suatu keheranan besar, tumben sekali rasanya melihat Allistor segera menurut begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata. Allistor mengedikkan bahu, merenggangkan persendian.

“ _Ok_. Akan kubantu. Tapi aku ingin kau memberiku coklat.”

Arthur tertawa. “Ambil saja semua coklat di kamarku, _Bro_. Kebetulan aku memang berniat membakarnya, rasanya munbazir— kupikir lebih baik jika semua coklat itu untukmu saja.” Seenaknya sekali Arthur berkata begitu. Allistor mendapatkan satu buah saja rasanya sulit.

Netra senada menengadah angkuh. “Jahat sekali. Kau tega melihat para penggemarmu menangis?”

“ _Hump_ — aku tidak peduli.”

“Tapi bukan coklat itu yang kuinginkan.” Allistor mengambil salah satu kotak coklat berpita dari tangan Arthur, membukanya, memakan salah satunya. Satu gigitan besar diapit sebelum memasukkannya paksa ke mulut Arthur dari mulut ke mulut. Arthur terbelalak hingga menjatuhkan semua tumpukan coklatnya. Satu helaan napas dalam sesudah coklat itu sepenuhnya meleleh ke dalam mulut Arthur, Allistor menarik wajahnya. “Coklat darimu. _Buatan_ mu.”

Arthur tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan selain tertawa, sekarang telunjuk Allistor berjalan menggaris lehernya ke bawah, berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah dada. “Kau begitu menggilai masakanku, ya?”

“Tidak hanya masakanmu. Tapi juga dirimu.”


End file.
